


Dean has a confession for Sammy

by faked_my_death



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Dean Comes Out, Dean has a bad past, but sam already knew, dean has a story for sam, dean is bi, hooker!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: After reconizing a guy from the past and catching him in the act Dean has some explaining to do.





	Dean has a confession for Sammy

They arrived at the motel that they are staying at for a possible ghost case and Dean gets out to go check them in. He opens the door to the main room where the crappy motel breakfast food and the office is. When he gets inside he sees an old man behind the counter and a young kid leaning over it close to him. The kid steps away quickly and sits in a chair like he got caught doing something wrong.

"That's my son," the old man smiles as Dean walks up.

"I need one room with two beds," Dean says trying to go off topic not believing his statement. As he looked down Dean thinks he recognizes him, but shrugs it off knowing that he must have run into him when they came here years ago.

"How long?"

"Two, maybe three nights," he shifts his weight on his feet.

He gets the keys and nods a goodbye to the old man and kid before leaving. He tosses a key to Sam as he tells him the room number and they start walking.

"Hey, do you remember being here when we were younger?" He asks as Sam opens the door and they walk in.

"Rock Creek? No, not really," he sits down his back on the bed closest to the bathroom. "Why?"

"We were only here for two weeks when you were, like, 12," he sits down his back and thinks for a moment. "I recognize the guy in there, I just can't think of who he is."

"What was dad here for? Is it related to the case?"

"Nah, that was just a couple of vampires. They were a bitch to track down too," he thinks back.

"Okay, let's just get started on this," Sam holds holds up a stack of papers and they sit at the small table.

They spread out the papers and read what they know. They go through the victims and how they are connected, it being through a single person. After about an hour they are both dressed in their suits ready to go talk to this lady to see what's going on. When they get outside and start walking to the Impala that a door to a room is open. Just out of natural instinct he looks in as they pass by to see the old man forcibly pinning the young boy to the wall and kissing him. With out thinking or realizing what he's doing, Dean runs in and pulls the man off of him. He pushes him to the ground then realizes who it is.

"Is that why you've been working at this crappy motel for a decade? Because you spend all your money fucking young boys?" Dean yells at him and you can see the fear in the old man's eyes. Dean turns towards the kid and pulls out his wallet. He gives him almost a hundred bucks. "Go home, kid. Because trust me you'll regret this." The kid takes it and rushes out of the room past Sam who's standing by the door confused. "And you," Dean points at him looking straight in the eyes, "keep your hands off of teenagers!"

He pushes Sam out of the room and slams the door behind them before stomping towards the Impala and getting in. Sam slowly walks towards it and gets in too.

"So," he begins as Dean tears out of the parking lot, "what was that about?"

"It's nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing," he continues and Dean shakes his head.

"Listen," he shifts in his seat and grips the steering wheel, "there are some things about me that you don't know about." He says too sternly and Sam shuts up automatically. It's quiet for a couple seconds before Dean relaxes. "I have done things that I'm not proud of, things that I promised to never do again. Things that I do not wish upon anyone. During the two weeks we were staying here money was low. You were twelve and on summer break so you wanted to do things, eat lots of food, we needed money. I tried finding a job, but it wasn't working. So, I did the only thing left to do and I had sex with that man for money. He let us stay there for free and I had money. That was only the first time it happened," Dean sighs as Sam looks down. "From then on it was old cougars and horny soccer moms. I hated myself every time, but hey we got by because of it."

"How long did you do it?" Sam asks looking up.

"Nine years," Dean sighs as he leans his head back against the seat a little. "Listen, I'm not proud of it and I don't care what you think about it. Sometimes that was the only way that we could eat."

"No, I'm not disgusted by it. You did what you had to go," they listen to the sound of the motor running and other cars going by.

"And by the way, if you haven't noticed, I'm bisexual," Dean says nervously as he bit his lip.

"Don't worry, man," Sam says absentmindedly already knowing this fact. "This is our place."

Dean smiles to himself as he slows down the car and pull into a driveway. They both check their pockets and get out of the car. Sam knocks on a door and an elderly lady opens it.

"Hello, this is agent Young and I'm agent Hetfield. We would like to talk to you for a minute about the death Eliza Manage," Sam recites to the lady.


End file.
